You, Me, and Her
by brucas3smut
Summary: No one understood it, but they did and that was enough.
1. You and Her

**Title**: You, Me, and Her.

**Category**: One Tree Hill

**Ship**: Lucas/Brooke/OC

**Prompt**: No one understood it, but they did and that was enough.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH or the characters

* * *

><p>"That's so good, Davis!" Andrea exclaimed happily as she watched the young toddler she was kneeled next to stack the building blocks like a tower. Earning a gleeful laugh from the three year old boy as he took another block from her and stacked it on the top of the stack.<p>

Hearing a deep chuckle from the room causing her to jump slightly, "You're really good with him." He said with a smirk as his broad arms leaning against the door way with his arms crossed over his endowed chest.

Placing her hand to her chest as she attempted to calm her heart down, "Thank you, Mr. Scott." She said with a smile. She had been the Scott's nanny for about two years now and absolutely adored all of them. She was 5'7' full figure 22 year old fresh out of college with shoulder length dark brown hair. Some say she could even pass for Mrs. Scott's twin, to which Andrea would blush and disagree knowing that she wasn't at all.

Glancing back down at Davis who had plopped himself down on the foamed puzzle pieces that lay on the floor of the nursery while he knocked over the blocks and began creating his own amusement blocking out the rest of the world. Standing up she walked over towards him "I wasn't expecting you or Mrs. Scott home for another few hours."

"I got off early and Mrs. Scott had to leave unexpectedly for New York. She'll be home in a few days." He informed her as he watched his son intently with a proud glint in his eyes. "She actually wanted me to ask if you could stay over until she got back, apparently I can't take care of myself or our son." He teased with a smirk as he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the sitter who was standing in front of him.

Laughing softly, "I'm sure that's not true." She said as she looked at him expectantly, snapping him out of the smoldering stare. "I kinda have to get by you Mr. Scott, it's snack time." Andrea informed him, causing him to move slightly out of the door way.

"Call me, Lucas. I've told you that a hundred times." The blonde reminded her as he followed her out of the room.

Nodding as she made her way into the kitchen, "I know but I was taught manners. It's habit." She said as she grabbed some fruit from the refrigerator and placed it on the cutting board. "I wouldn't mind staying, I love Davis. He's just too adorable. He's the perfect mix between you and Mrs. Scott." Andrea beamed with a smile before turning around in search of a knife. "Did you guys move the-" Her voice was stolen from her as she turned around and ran straight into Lucas' broad chest. "knives?" She whispered as she looked the professional basketball star that towered over her.

"We moved them." He said in a husky tone as he gently brushed past her and opened a drawer to grab a knife. Before walking back and placing it on the counter next to the cutting board. Grabbing an apple, he sunk his teeth into it, causing some of the juices to drip from his mouth as he started chewing on the piece in his mouth.

Laughing softly as she grabbed a paper towel, running it under water before going around the counter and wiping Lucas' chin. "You're a mess." She said with a smirk while Lucas smiled down at her.

"Thanks A," He said as she pulled away from him leaving him to his apple as she returned to the cutting board and started chopping up the fruit. "So Brooke purchased some clothes for you and they're in the guest room." Lucas informed her.

Giggling softly, "I guess I was staying either way then huh?" She said with a shake of her head. "So what should I make for dinner? Lasagna? Spaghetti or maybe some breakfast?" Andrea suggested.

"Breakfast sounds amazing, as long as you'll make french toast." He said as he went to grab the graham crackers from the cabinet and placed them along with a plate next to the cutting board. "Better go get lil man before he gets into more trouble." Lucas said as he held the apple in one hand while disappearing down the hallway.

Smiling to herself as she placed the fruit on the plate before opening the box of crackers and pulled out the bag. Opening the bag, she grabbed two things of graham crackers and broke it up into pieces next to the fruit.

"Here he is!" Lucas said with a smirk, holding Davis in one arm while bouncing him up and down softly while rubbing his stomach gently.

"Hey there cutie!" Andrea exclaimed as she picked up the plate and walked it over to his high chair, placing the food on the tray. "Come here mister." She said with a smile as she held out her hands towards the light haired brunette toddler.

Clapping his hands, he grabbed for Andrea who took him happily. "Oh, I bet you're so hungry after building all day." She said while placing him in the high chair securely. "Better eat your yummy fruit, so you can build some more after your nap." A happy tone clear in her voice, even though Davis had no clue what she was talking about.

Stepping back from him, to make sure he started eating she turned around and patted Lucas' shoulder as she passed him. Grabbing the cutting board and the knife, she walked over to the sink to wash the dishes. Picking up a sponge, she lathered it with soap before picking up a cup and cleaning it.

Feeling a presence behind her, she ignored it until she felt a firm body pressed against her back with their hot breath hitting her neck, while his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her against his body even more. "Lucas..." She whimpered.

Pushing her gently into the counter, he grabbed her hair and pulled it away from the side of her neck. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "I've missed you." He whispered into her skin as he slowly starting placing kissing up her neck towards her ear.

"Your body against mine." Licking her skin slowly.

"Your tight pussy hugging my throbbing cock." Blowing on her skin, causing her to shiver.

"Your nails raking down my back." Opening his mouth, he clamped his teeth down on her neck eliciting a moan from her.

Groaning as he let go of her skin, "I've forgot how fuckin good you tasted." He whispered into her ear, before catching her earlobe in between his teeth, sucking and pulling on it before releasing it.

Feeling her breathing become shallow, the dishes long forgotten as she held onto the sink for support. "Don't start something you can't finish." She gasped out as she felt Lucas' hand ghost past her ribs to her supple breast. His forefinger and thumb grabbing her nipple and tweaking it causing it to become hard before he grabbed the soft mound massaging it gently before adding more force as he felt Andrea push her waist back into his body.

"I fully intend to finish _Andrea_." He said, abandoning her breast much to her dismay while gripping her waist and slowly grinding his jean covered erection into her perky ass covered by such a thin cotton material her sweat pants were made out of. "Nap time. Come find me." Lucas said, pulling away from her he slapped her ass earning a small moan from her before disappearing out of the kitchen and into his study.

Leaving a dazed Andrea there who had slouched against the counter for support. Attempting to gain her composure, she looked down at the sink before returning to the dishes.

Once she rinsed the last dish, she placed it in the drainer. Glancing over at Davis, she realized he was dozing off in his high chair. Chuckling softly to herself, she dried off her hands as she grabbed a washcloth. "Tired cutie?" She asked Davis as she wiped off his tiny hands before wiping his face. "Here we go." She said softly as she took him out of his chair, holding him against her chest before walking out of the kitchen to the nursery.

* * *

><p>Making sure Davis was down for his nap, she quietly closed the door before treading slowly and quietly down the hallway towards the blonde's study.<p>

Leaning against the doorway, she watched him curiously as he stared intently at his computer before taking a bite of his cookie following a sip of coffee after wards. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's not nice to stare?" Lucas questioned, not taking his eyes off of his screen.

Blushing knowing she had been caught, "Sorry, you looked lost in thought I didn't want you to lose your train of thought." Andrea shared as she took in his features, his baby blues. The structure of his jaw that was covered by the scruff he was growing out. "You need a shave." She joked as she pushed herself off the doorway and walked over to him.

Leaning back into his chair as he scratched his chin, "What? You don't like the rugged look?" He asked her.

Smirking, "Oh I love it, I don't think other people appreciate the look." Andrea wiped cookie crumbs from him beard.

Grabbing his hand he pulled her down towards him, "Well as long as you like it." Lucas said as he leaned up, catching her lips and claiming them as his own.

Cupping his face with her hands, she leaned down into the kiss as she moved herself in front of him. Lifting up her leg, she straddled his lap and deepened the kiss.

"I love it." She said softly, breaking the kiss to run her fingers over his beard.

Blue orbs locked onto brown, "I love you." He whispered softly. "I love the both of you." Bringing her closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

"I love you." She returned softly. "Both of you." She promised as she looked at him, slowly trailing her eyes over his face. Taking in all his features, she smiled as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Good to know." He murmured as he latched his mouth onto hers. Moving his lips in sync with Andrea's, he opened his mouth slightly and licked the crease in her lips so she would open her mouth. She willingly obliged, allowing him to delve his tongue into her mouth. Surprising him with something in her mouth.

Breaking the kiss, "Is that a tongue ring?" He asked incredulously.

Smirking as she cupped his face, "Don't you like it?" Sticking her tongue out, she lifted up his neck and ran her tongue along his neck while making sure her tongue ring made contact with his skin.

"Fuck yeah." He replied before pulling her into another searing kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, she shifted herself in his lap attempting to get closer to him. Feeling his muscles flex beneath her hand she pressed her body closer to his. Earning a groan of approval from him once she realized she had grinded herself against him. "You like that baby?" She mewled out while breaking the kiss. Slowly she began moving her center back and forth against his.

Grabbing her hips, he began pushing himself against her. "Fuck I forgot what a tease you were." He said as he leaned back into his chair. Gripping her hips, he pulled her body back down against his. "Fuck, feels so good."

"Oh baby." Andrea moaned, grabbing onto his hair as she pulled him into another kiss.

Picking her up, he placed her on his desk as he pulled away her sweat pants to find that she was bare. "Tease." He moaned as he grabbed the back of her head and slammed his lips against hers.

As they began devouring each others lips, Andrea began undoing his jeans while pushing them down slightly before she found what she was looking for. Wrapping her fingers around his hardened member, she felt him stutter in his movements which caused her to smirk against his lips as she slowly started working her hand up and down . "Stop or I'll cum right now baby."

"Then fuck me." She says while dipping her tongue from her mouth and licking his lips.

Shaking his head, "Not yet." Pushing her down onto his desk, he knocked open her legs as he massaged her thighs gently.

"Lucas..." She moaned as she felt her body temperature rise due to his touch.

Pushing back his chair, he knelt down in front of her. "Did you miss me?" He asked while placing a soft kiss on her knee. Kissing slowly up her thigh, "Tell me." He said as he blew his hot breath on her damp pussy.

"Fuck...I-I missed you." She stuttered out. "Your hands...your tongue!" She gasped out loudly as she felt the tip of his tongue tease her folds, loving the roughness of his beard rubbing against her only adding to the sensation.

Smirking, "You're going to have to be quiet." He said as he looked down at her. "Be a good girl."

Moaning, she loved that he would tell her what to do inside the bedroom. Yet, would bend to her will outside the bedroom. The two of them seemed to have a balance with one another, one she would never let go of.

Pulling her towards the edge of the desk, making sure her ass was hanging off the end of it. Pushing away his chair, he kneeled down in front of her. Wrapping his arms around her legs from underneath, he pulled them apart exposing herself to him.

Slipping his tongue out of his mouth, he slowly licked her wet folds. Wrapping his lips around her nub, he began gently sucking lightly on it. "Luke...don't stop..." She begged breathlessly while threading her fingers through his air, wanting nothing more than to pull his face in closer to her wet and throbbing center.

Running his tongue painfully slowly over her slit, encircling her clit in his mouth. He lets it go as he feels her push his face further into her center, a signal showing she's close. Pulling away, he immediately replaces his mouth with two of his fingers causing Andrea's head to fall back onto the desk with a light thud.

Thrusting her body up as she moved up onto his fingers. "Baby, that feels... that feels so...oh!" She couldn't get the words out, which wasn't uncommon. Lucas had this control over her body that she couldn't explain but she craved it all at the same time.

Positioning his thumb over her nub, he begins to rub it while simultaneously thrusting his fingers into her deeper. "Cum for me, baby." Lucas told her, feeling her walls start convulsing around his fingers.

Arching her back, "Lucas." She gasped out, while biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Feeling the tightening in her stomach, before it exploded and shot all the way down to her toes. Collapsing onto the desk as she continued riding out her orgasm. "Mmm...baby." She murmured softly while she reached for him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down so that he was hovering over her.

"I forgot how good you tasted." He smirked. "I love you Andrea." Lucas whispered sincerely against her lips.

"Mmm...I'd love for you to fuck me." She told him with a smile while grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

Remaining silent, he ripped open the shirt she was wear before helping Andrea take it off. Unclasping her bra, he threw it on the floor along with her shirt and massaged her breasts roughly.

"Blue." She moaned softly. A nickname that she had come up with for him with how blue his eyes were. Immediately what she fell in love with, how blue and deep they were. Lifting up her legs, she pushed down Lucas' pants to his knees.

Wrapping his arms around her waist. Picking her up, he pushes her against the wall while she wraps her legs around his waist. Pushing himself into her, they let out a unison sigh before he begins slowly thrusting into her. "Fuck you're tight." He let out a hiss as Andrea dug her nails into his shoulders before dragging them down his back.

Grabbing onto the hook of her leg, he continued thrusting into her. Faster and harder. Slow and gentle. Teasing her with each movement, before losing his reserve and just frantically thrusting into her. "Baby, I'm gonna...fuck cum...A-are you...shit... gonna cum with me?" Lucas stuttered out.

Nodding her head, "So close." She muttered while tightening her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

Throwing her head back, she felt her body begin to shudder as a feeling of euphoria racked through her body. Feeling her walls squeeze around his throbbing member was enough to send him over the edge. Spilling his seed into her, he slowed his thrusts down as the two of them continued riding the waves of their orgasm. Watching Andrea, he smiled as she opened her eyes and looked down at him.

Feeling him still slowly thrust into her, "I want more..." She whispered as she felt him roll his body into her, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head. "Keep going, please." She begged.

Lucas was only happy to oblige as he thrusted into her slowly, stopping once he had entered her fully to grind his lower body against hers. Feeling her walls contract around his soft member was enough to get him hard again but he wanted more time so he just focused on her pleasure, which was hard-pun intended.

Pressing her lips against his as her body shook in his arms, "Only you can do that." She said while breaking the kiss and looking at the blue eye blonde that held her in his arms.

Smirking, "Hmm...don't say that, someone'll get jealous." He joked as he leaned up and kissed her softly once again.

* * *

><p>"You felt so good earlier." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist from behind.<p>

Smiling as she leaned back into him, "My legs are still weak." She confessed as a blush tinted her cheeks.

Rubbing her stomach soothingly with his thumb, "I'm taking my time after dinner." He promised as he kissed her shoulder softly.

"I just might let you." She said as she turned around and handed him a bowl full of fruit. "If you put this on the table and check on Davis."

A deep rumble from his chest erupted, "Only because you asked nicely." Lucas kissed her nose before taking the bowl and heading towards the table.

"How's my big guy?" Lucas asked, while putting some fruit on the tray. Rubbing Davis' stomach gently, "Better eat mister, we're gonna watch Power Rangers." He shared excitedly, smiling as he watched his son's face light up.

Giggling as she placed a plate in front of Lucas, "You're gonna rile him up and he's never gonna lay down for bed." She said while wrapping her arms around his neck loosely.

Shrugging softly, "He doesn't have school in the morning, besides he's the smartest three year old ever." Lucas said smugly.

"That is correct, I think he takes after his daddy." Placing a kiss on his cheek, she took a place on the other side of the table. "Isn't that right handsome?" Andrea said as she leaned over and kissed on his nose.

Looking back at the scene, a smile crept on his lips and a swell of happiness overtook his heart. He wanted every day to be like this, all that was missing was-

Andrea's chuckling interrupted his thoughts, "Davis! You crazy boy!" Andrea exclaimed as Davis placed his hand on the brunette's face, causing the syrup on his hand to make her face sticky. Watching the toddler pick up his fork and place a fruit on it before thrusting it towards the nanny, "Oh thank you!" She said happily as she ate the fruit. "Yummy!" She gushed, causing the toddler to squeal in excitement.

_Yeah._ Lucas thought. _Every day like this would be absolutely perfect._

* * *

><p>AN- So what'd you think?

I know, I know, "OMG, Luke is cheating on Brooke? That ass!"

Well, just keep reading. I wrote this on a whim to see the responses but as writing I know what I wanted to turn it into. So probably four to six chapters and then done. And it's going to be a while for the next chapter with school and work. Reviews are welcome and asked for! Thanks all!


	2. All of Us

**Title**: You, Me, and Her. 

**Category**: One Tree Hill

**Ship**: Lucas/Brooke/OC

**Prompt**: No one understood it, but they did and that was enough.

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or the characters**

* * *

><p><p>

Sitting on the bed, the blanket covering his lower half as he watched the sleeping brunette next to him. A halo of hair framing her face, while she slept on her stomach. Shifting down so he was laying on the bed, he started tracing circles on her back and smiled as he watched her begin to stir.

"Wake up beautiful." He murmured softly, leaning down and placing a soft kiss between her shoulder blades.

Letting out a hum of contentment as she looked up at him, "Morning." She whispered softly. "What time is it?"

Glancing at the clock he cringed when he realized that he had only let her sleep for a couple hours before waking her but it had been so long since it was just the two of them and he didn't want to share her just yet. "Four." Moving her hair away from her face. "Go back to bed."

Rubbing her eyes, she pushed herself up so that she was sitting. "I'm awake." She mumbled through a yawn before leaning over and placing soft lazy kisses on his neck, moving slowly .

"Andrea, baby go to bed." Lucas said softly. "I didn't realize what time it was, we can just sl-" His lost word caught in his throat as he felt her tongue along with tongue ring run along the length of his cock which had hardened even more if that was possible.

His head thudded against the headboard as she licked the tip of his cock. "Shit." He groaned as he gripped the sheets. Swirling the tip of her tongue around his scrotum before she began licking his balls with long sweeping strokes. Slowly she began sucking softly on each of his testicles.

"You've been practicing." He gasped out. Smirking as she started feverishly flicking his raphe, causing his toes to curl and his hips to thrust up before he laces his fingers through her hair and begins fucking her mouth because he can't hold back anymore. Because he feels her throat around his cock because that damn no gag reflex just got him_ every_ time.

Grabbing onto his hips, she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Loving the liquids that were slowly seeping out of the head of his thick cock."Shit, I'm gonna cum! Swallow baby, it's so fucking hot." He mumbled. Pulling away slightly, she took her index fingers and began gently rubbing his perineum before suddenly taking him back into her mouth "Fuck... fuck... FUCK!" He yelled as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat but keep going, the vibrating around his cock felt amazing.

Wait, was she humming? Oh fuck, she was giving him a hummer blow job. "Fuck baby." Feeling her stop, he groaned because he was so close but felt her lips had encased the head of his penis. That was all it took for him to lift up his hips and shoot his seed into her mouth before collapsing back onto the bed. Still he continued to lazily thrust his softening cock into her mouth before letting exhaustion overtake him and he lay completely on the bed.

Licking her lips, she began slowly kissing her way up Lucas' torso. Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "Feel better?" She teased as she lay her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"Never better, I'm just sorry I woke you up." Lucas said while closing his as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not." Andrea said while drawing circles on his chest. "It hasn't been us for a while, the last time before the month break I was focused on Brooke but that doesn't mean I didn't miss you."

"I missed you too princess- now go to sleep Andy." He stated sternly yet knowingly since the two of them had barely slept all night.

"No, I want more." She whispered, causing his eyes to snap open and look at her only to see a devious smirk on her face.

"Only if you're on top." Lucas smirked as he pulled the two of them up into a sitting position. His cock already hardening once again. Gripping her hips, he helped her move over his body so that she was straddling his lap.

Positioning the head of his cock in front of her awaiting entrance, he slowly pushed the tip of his cock in. Before slamming it the rest of the way in. "Slow Blue slow. Remember." Andrea stated in a shaky voice while digging her nails into his shoulders, making him realize that he had told her he was going to take his time and he was. He was going to make love to her until the both of them collapsed.

Slowly thrusting himself into her, pausing after each thrust to relish in the feeling of her tight wet warm pussy being wrapped around his cock. It was almost too much to handle, but he wanted it to last forever.

Wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, she slowly moved her body on top of his. Pushing her body down, meeting the blonde thrust for thrust. Lacing her fingers through his hair she looked into his eyes not breaking contact. Pausing her movements she leaned down towards him and captured his lips in a passionate embrace. Before pulling away, leaning her forehead against his and resumed moving her lower body in sync with his.

"I love you." Andrea whispered as she looked deeply into his eyes, never feeling happier than she did in this moment yet her heart still ached as if missing something and she knew exactly what it was but she couldn't focus on that now.

Smiling up at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, "I love you too." Digging his fingers into her hips, he continued thrusting up into her.

A thin line of sweat had formed on both of their foreheads along with the middle of their backs. Showing the exhaustion on their bodies but neither was in a hurry. Moving her hair away from her chest, he placed a soft kiss over the love tattoo that's on her chest. Four lower case letters written in cursive, gotten shortly after the three had started their relationship.

Feeling something building in his lower body, "Baby...I'm close." He grunted out softly while picking up his pace slightly.

"Cum with me." Andrea pleaded as she leaned down and kissed him roughly. "Lucas... Lucas...Lucas..." She began chanting over and over again as her orgasm shot up her spine causing her to shake from pleasure.

Feeling his body stiffen as he emptied himself into her, "Fuck." He grunted as he pulled her down with him as they collapsed onto the bed.

Giggling as she looked up at him, "I feel so better." Andrea muttered happily as she felt the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

><p><p>

Leaning against the counter in his boxers as he took a large gulp from the glass of water he was holding, he felt content. It was almost seven in the morning but he couldn't sleep with how many thoughts were running through his mind. Andrea was asleep in the bed, Davis was still sleeping. It was quiet, but not eerily so. His life was absolutely perfect and the only thing that would make it better had just opened the door. Her long hair cascading down her shoulders, a blank pencil skirt with a white blouse. She looked like a teacher and it made it cock stir at the memories of their role playing.

"Hey." She said with a smile snapping him out of his thoughts as she placed her things by the door before closing it. Shaking off her jacket, "How's Davis?"

Smiling as he walked through the kitchen towards her, "He's great." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he buried his face in her neck while breathing in her scent. "I fucking missed you."

Melting into his body, "I missed you too." She whispered back, pulling away slightly and looking up at him.

"I thought you weren't going to be back for a couple more days." Lucas said as he pulled away and looked down at his wife.

"Change of plans, I couldn't be away from my husband for more than one day." Brooke replied with a smile, before gripping his shoulders and jumping into his arms.

Laughing as he caught her, he held onto her thigh with his left hand while he held his right arm underneath her ass. "Well I'm glad because I hated sleeping without you." Lucas said as he kissed her nose. "Are you coming to my game tomorrow night?" As he put her down, picking up her bags and placed them on the chair before turning his attention back to her.

Tilting her head as she pretended to think about it, "Well I did make a jersey special for everyone so..." She trailed off as she looked at the worry etched in his facial features. "Yes! Of course!" Brooke exclaimed with a laugh, watching her husband visible relax.

"Good." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Is it crazy how much I missed you after one day?" He questioned while brushing her long bands out of her face.

Shaking her head in disagreement, "Show me you missed me." Brooke whispered.

Growling, he began navigating her towards the door. "You'll regret those words Mrs. Scott." A husky tone in his voice while he gripped thighs and lifted her up.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, a shiver ripped through her body causing her nipples to hardened and her throat to dry slightly. "Lucas..." She moaned as she felt his lips beginning to assault her neck.

Threading his fingers through her hair, he yanked back her head to expose her neck more. "Say it again." He begged through the kisses he was trailing on her neck, yearning the shiver that ran down his back when she said his name like that. Breathless like a prayer.

"Lucas..." She repeated as she pulled away from him and started pushing down his boxers.

Pushing her back against the door, he pulled away from her and gripped the hem of her skirt before ripping it up towards her waist. Pushing her thong aside, he plunged his hard member into her pussy. Pausing as he tried to memorize the exact feeling.

Apparently he had paused for too long, suddenly Brooke was digging her heels into ass urging him to move. While she started moving herself up and down slightly wanting to feel him.

Thrusting deeply into her, he began moving his body in sync with hers. Ripping open her shirt, he let out a groan as he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra causing him to grow harder inside of the brunette's pussy if that was possible.

Leaning down, he caught her hardened nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it. Flicking the nipple with his tongue, causing the brunette to hit her head against the door and let out a moan.

Letting go of her nipple, he starts massaging her breast with his hand while thrusting into her hard and deep. Hoping that she doesn't black out with the way that her head keeps making contact with the door but he can't stop because it feels so good.

With the way she has her mouth slacked open with her swollen lips and her breathy moans are just enough to drive him crazy. He kept thrusting, especially when she was begging him to.

"Lucas. I'm so close." Brooke moaned, she hated that it was almost over but it's how it always was when they first came back. The first time was always quick and hard then they'd spend the next few days worshiping one another.

"Cum baby, hurry." Lucas gritted out as he picked up his pace with his thrusts while slamming his lips against hers. Feeling her pussy beginning to clench around his cock. He buried his face into her neck as he emptied his seed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day.

Arching her back, she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her. Making her feel like she was on cloud nine. Hitting her head against the door once more, she let out a soft giggle while opening her eyes and looking down at her husband. "I missed you two Broody Hubby." She whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you so much." Lucas said with a smile.

Shaking her head, "I love you more." The raspy brunette giggled.

* * *

><p><p>

Rubbing her eyes as she stretched her arms above her head, she opened her eyes only to find the bed empty. Frowning, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was eleven. Getting out of bed, she quickly grabbed short pajama bottoms and one of Lucas' shirts. She'd slept most of the day away and she was supposed to be staying her to take care of Davis so Lucas could work not so she could sleep the day away.

Pulling her hair into a messy bun, she threw open the door and headed across the hallway towards Davis' room only to find it empty. Panicking slightly, hoping that the two Scott's were in the living room. Walking down the hall, she looked around before setting her eyes on the trio on the floor of the living room.

"Hey sleepyhead." Brooke was the first to look up from Davis. "You feel better? Lucas said you were worn out."

Laughing nervously, "Oh great- I'm great. I uh- I thought you weren't coming back for another few days." Andrea said as she slowly walked over to the living room, taking a seat on the couch beside Lucas who was on the floor but leaning against the couch.

Nodding her head, "Yeah well they just needed me for one meeting and the rest I can do over email and the phone. I couldn't be away from my boys any longer." Brooke replied as she leaned down and kissed Davis' nose. "Isn't the right cutie?"

"Mama!" Davis exclaimed as he reached out for her. "Block!"

Laughing as she took the block from him and started stacking the blocks in front of them.

Rubbing Andrea's leg, "Which we're glad because we missed her too." Lucas said with a smile.

"Well I guess I can go home then." Andrea said with a tight smile.

"Why would you do that?" Brooke said while picking up Davis. "I'm gonna put him down for his nap, he's been up since seven and he's gonna get cranky soon. I'll be back."

Kissing her knee, "Why do you want to leave?" Lucas questioned as he turned his body towards her.

Ignoring the burning of her skin, "I know you missed her and I don't want to take attention away from that." Andrea said as she watched Lucas move from the floor to the couch right next to her.

"I've missed you too." Lucas said as he leaned over and kissed her neck.

Sighing softly, "Lucas." She said as she gripped his leg. "She's coming back."

Pulling away he sighed disappointingly, "Andrea, we've been over this." He began before Brooke walked into the kitchen which was across the living room.

"So I was thinking that we could go to the park once he got up. It's so nice today but for now, we're going to go some sandwiches because Nathan, Haley, and Jamie are coming over later for a bar-b-que. So Broody boy, I need you to go to the store. Please?" She jutted her bottom lip out for emphasis.

Groaning as he got off the couch, "But...I don't wanna." He teased as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind, kissing her cheek.

"Well I don't care, you're going. Besides Andrea and I need some girl time." Brooke turned around and kissed his neck. "Please? I'll make it up to you later." She told him in a suggestive tone.

"Always with the tone." Lucas said as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll be back in an hour. Call me if you need anything else." Grabbing his keys and cell phone, he headed out the front door.

Rolling her eyes, "That boy." She muttered happily to herself. "So did you two have fun?" Brooke asked, turning her attention towards the girl in the living room who had remained scary quiet.

Clearing her throat, "I'm sorry." Andrea blurted out.

Laughing, "Why are you apologizing?" Brooke questioned as she pushed a plate on the counter, signaling for Andrea to come over and eat.

"I know you don't like it when you aren't here but I'm sorry." She sighed dejectedly as she began picking at the chips that lay on her plate.

Grabbing her hand from across the counter, she walks over so that she's standing in front of Andrea. "Hey, it's okay." Brooke reassures her.

"You were so mad last time, I don't want you that mad again." Grabbing the hem of Brooke's shirt, she pulls her closer. "I missed you. I promise."

Smirking as she wraps her arms around Andrea's neck, "I know you did baby. I missed you too and I don't hate you. I was upset because I have a jealous streak. Just ask Lucas, it's fine I promise." Leaning in, she captured Andrea's lips with her own in a sweet embrace before pulling away.

"Now eat." Brooke said tapping her nose before walking back into the kitchen. Pausing her movements, she turned around. "I love you, you know that." She told Andrea, causing the younger brunette to blush.

* * *

><p><p>

Its-OK-to-love: Thank you so much for the review and I hope you got my reply.

bjg: Thank you for the review and don't hate on Lucas too much, there's more substance behind him. They are also NOT role playing.

liverpools: I appreciate your kind words. Just keep reading and I hope you enjoy.

dianehermans: I hope you enjoy.

lolo612: Do share your thoughts on the story, I'm sure it's right on the head of the nail but still I'd love to hear.

TexaSunniest: I know, everyone seems to hate Andrea but I hope they end up liking her. I'm so so glad that you enjoyed the smut, this is my first time writing it in deep detail I was worried someone would hate it. I plan on more one shots so you'll get plenty of Brucas smut- hence the name ;) I'm glad that you love Davis.


	3. The Start

**Title**: You, Me, and Her.  
><strong>Category<strong>: One Tree Hill

**Ship**: Lucas/Brooke/OC

**Prompt**: No one understood it, but they did and that was enough.

**Summary:** Mr. and Mrs. Scott were the epitome of the perfect family. They had the perfect son. They were happily married. They were completely in love with one another. Everything was perfect for them. Except they did the one thing that no one understood, they both fell in love with their nanny, Andrea.

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or the characters**

* * *

><p><p>

_A year and six months ago_

_How could she have been so stupid? She actually believed him when he told her they were going to get engaged and then married. No, she had to find him with another girl in _their_ bed. Wiping her eyes, as she let out another soft sob. She just needed to get herself through the rest of the day and then she could go home and cry her eyes out. _

_It had been going okay, but then she saw how Lucas and Brooke were interacting with Davis when they came home from their lunch break and she just lost it. She was supposed to have that with her own boyfriend but he screwed that all up. Looking at her reflection, taking it that she looked an absolute wreck she turned on the water as she washed the mascara off her hands and face._

_Hearing a knocking on the door, "Everything okay Andrea?" She heard a raspy voice on the other side of the voice inquire._

"_I'm fine." She cracked out, cursing herself with not sounding convincing at all._

_Opening the door, "Are you sure?" Brooke said, immediately taking in the girls appearance. "Oh, sweetie. What's wrong?"_

_Leaning against the counter, "My ex-boyfriend can't keep it in his pants." She muttered out, causing a whole new batch of tears to begin._

"_Oh Andrea." Walking into the bathroom, she wrapped her arms around the girls body and brought her into a hug._

"_I don't mean to act unprofessional." She muttered as she leaned on Brooke's shoulder. "Maybe I should just head home." Andrea suggested._

_Shaking her head, "Sweetie, you are in no condition to drive." Brooke told her in a mother tone, grabbing a damp washcloth she wiped the make up from Andrea's face. "Come on." Wrapping her arm around Andrea's waist, she led her to the master bedroom._

_Sitting on the bed, "I just-why are guys such dicks?" Andrea asked her. "I mean, I actually thought he was the one and I know that sounds stupid but-"_

"_It does not sound stupid." Brooke said as she placed her hand on the side of Andrea's head. "You're hurt, it's natural."_

_Closing her eyes as she leaned into Brooke's touch, "That's easy for you to say. You have the perfect guy." Andrea muttered as she opened her eyes and pulled away from Brooke's hand to wipe away her tears._

"_Well I wouldn't exactly call myself perfect." A deep voice cut through the room, earning the attention of both brunette's. "I just have all the required desirable qualities and characteristics that every girl wants. I'm pretty much as good as it is possible to be." The blonde smirked as he walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of Andrea._

_Laughing softly, "That's the definition of perfect." Andrea told him, a small smile forming on her lips when she realized they were trying to make her feel better._

"_There's a smile." Lucas said, moving some hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Do you want me to go kick his ass?" He questioned._

_Shaking her head before laying on the bed, "I just want to sleep and forget this every happened." She muttered tiredly before realizing that she was in her boss' bed. "And that's my cue to go home when I act completely unprofessional." She said, attempting to sit up only to lay back down as Brooke straddled her lap._

"_Well I'm glad you started it first." Brooke teased as she leaned down so she was face to face with Andrea. "What do you want Andrea?" she asked softly, even as she could see the confusion written all over the younger brunette's face she could also see interest and that was enough for her to stay in her current position._

"_I want to not feel bad." Andrea replied softly as she watched Brooke curiously. This woman was her boss, but here she was sitting on top of her on her bed and placing the softest yet most sensual kisses on her neck- making Andrea feel things she didn't think were possible._

"_Mrs. Scott..." She breathed as she arched her back while Brooke moved her hands up to Andrea's chest and started massaging her breasts._

_Licking the side of her neck slowly up towards her ear, Brooke began nibbling gently on Andrea's earlobe before correcting her. "It's Brooke."_

_Placing her hands tentatively on Brooke's waist, Andrea pulled the older brunette's body down closer towards hers. "Brooke..." Andrea moaned, before grabbing the back of Brooke's head and pulling her into a searing kiss._

_Letting out a soft moan at the sight, he took off his shirt before unbuckling his jeans. Discarding them onto the floor, before doing the same with his shirt leaving him only in his briefs._

_Breaking the kiss, Brooke began kissing down Andrea's neck. Tilting her head, she sighed softly as she looked over at Lucas who was staring at her intently before he slowly moved towards her. Laying his head next to hers on the pillow, he slowly leaned in and caught her lips softly with his own._

_Pushing up her shirt, Brooke slowly placed open mouthed kisses down to the hem of Andrea's jeans. Pulling away slightly, she began undoing her jeans before throwing them onto the floor. Gently tugging off her panties, she stayed kneeled in front of Andrea. "Is this okay?" Brooke questioned, rubbing her thighs teasingly._

_She couldn't focus with the way that Lucas was sucking on her neck as she looked at Brooke in a lustful gaze. "Please..." Seemed to be the only word that she could form, which made Brooke disappear in between her legs._

_Groaning slightly as Lucas disappeared from her side, she gripped the sheets beneath her as she felt the tip of Brooke's tongue begin teasing her folds causing Andrea to buck her hips slightly._

_Pausing her movements as she felt her husband push up her own skirt and sink himself into her folds from behind, she moaned as she found her bearings and started running her tongue along Andrea's folds once again._

_Bucking her hips slightly, she began kneading her own breasts as she focused on the amazing feeling that Brooke was giving her that made it hard to think about anything else._

_Placing her forearm against Andrea's stomach to hold her down, she continued her assault with her tongue as her husband slowly thrusted in behind her. Moaning against her pussy as the sensation of Lucas taking her from behind._

_Digging his fingers tighter onto her hips as he thrusted deeper into her. "Fuck Brooke." He groaned as he looked down at Andrea's face. Her eyes were closed with short soft moans escaping her lips. The sight turning him on even more as he ran his hand up and down his wife's back._

_Slipping two of her fingers into Andrea's wet pussy while sucking on her bed, causing Andrea's body to begin quiver beneath Brooke's touch. "I- uh fuck- don't stop- close." She announced breathlessly as she felt a tightening in her lower stomach before a shocking orgasmic wave shot through her entire body while she arched her back before collapsing back on to bed gasping for breath._

_Pulling away from her she licked her lips while her husband pulled her up so she was on her knees the same way she was. With her back flush against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist "That was so fucking hot." He whispered into her neck as he continued thrusting into her._

"_You're fucking hot." She responded, looking at him from over her shoulder. Pressing her lips against his as she felt herself begin to shudder against his body, signaling her orgasm had overtaken her body. Leaning back into him, "I want you to fuck her." A raspy voice huffed into his her ear._

_Groaning into the kiss, "Are you sure?" Lucas asked as he sank his fingers into his wife wanting to feel how wet she was just as she sank her nails into his forearm that was wrapped around her body._

"_I wanna watch." A gasp escaped her lips as she yanked his hand out of her. "Stop distracting me." Handing him a condom, she lay back down next to Andrea who was still on the high of her orgasm. "Andrea..."_

_Looking over at the older brunette with a lazy smile, "That was great." She told her softly._

"_We're not done yet." Brooke informed her as she looked at her husband, while Andrea followed her eyesight slowly. "If you want to, Lucas wants to make you cum too."_

_Gulping slightly as she nodded her head to show she agreed. Sure she had been in a threesome but that was back in college and she never saw either one of the people ever again. These people were her bosses and she didn't know what would happen after this._

_Looking over at his wife who nodded at him, he turned his attention to the girl that lay beneath him. Licking his lips, "You're in control." He whispered to Andrea before capturing her lips with his own. Running his hand down the curves of her body, before pulling off her shirt leaving the girl completely exposed to him._

_Shakily placing her hands on his shoulders, "Now." She whispered, moaning as she felt him slowly slip his hard member into her soaking pussy._

"_Fuck." He groaned as he slowly thrusted in and out of her, wanting nothing more than to slam into her but he knew he had to take it at her pace as to not freak her out._

_Looking at the pair as their bodies slid of one another while their lower half melded into one. She watched intently as if they were performing a dance, yes Brooke Davis was a voyeur- especially when it came to her husband._

"_Faster." Urgency written over Andrea's tone as she spread her legs further allowing Lucas to fall into her deeper as he placed his hands on either side of her body to push himself up before slamming his cock right back into her. "Right- hmm.. there Lucas..." She moaned out as she tossed her head back, moving her lower body in sync with his._

_Grunting as he gripped her hip tightly to bring her body closer to his, he thrusted harder and deeper into her as much as he could. "So fucking tight, god so good."_

_Feeling herself becoming even more wet that he was sliding in and out so easily, she knew she needed more. "Wait." She breathed out, causing the blonde to stop while his body was burning to continue._

"_Are you okay?" Lucas asked as he looked down at her, letting out a sound of relief as he saw her nod her head._

"_Can you last a little longer?" She asked looking up into his eyes, suddenly getting lost in them. Nodding his head as he slowly pulled out of her, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted. "Sit up near the head board." The younger brunette told him._

_Sitting up as she told him to do while stretching his legs out towards him, bending his legs slightly. Glancing over at his wife who was watching them intently, he gave her a wink before turning his attention to the girl who had gripped his shoulders and straddled his lap. Slowly sinking herself back onto his hard throbbing cock that was already coated in her juices._

_Groaning as he dug his fingertips into her hips and pulled her down all the way. "Fuck Andrea." He thrusted up into her hard and fast as the brunette swiveled her hips down onto him. Creating friction between their bodies, "Oh god, blue." She slipped out while digging her nails into his shoulders._

"_Shit, I'm gonna cum." Lucas gritted out while slipping his hand in between their joined bodies, pressing on Andrea's bud while simultaneously rubbing it causing her orgasm to shoot through her body. Her walls tightly squeezing his cock, sending him over the edge._

_Falling back onto the bed as he began catching his breath, he rubbed Andrea's hip as she slowly climbed off of him and fell onto the bed next to him. Closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath in attempt to even out her breathing._

_Watching the pair collapse onto the bed with Lucas in the middle, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Brooke said jokingly with a smile on her lips._

_Clearing her throat, "Maybe I should go." Andrea suggested softly as she climbed off the bed and quickly got dressed. She needed to think, she couldn't believe she just slept with her boss- well bosses. This couldn't be right, she had screwed up big time._

_Looking between both the brunette's, he knew he had to intervene. "No, we should talk. We _need_ to talk." He emphasized, seeing his wife nodding her head in agreement._

_Shaking her head in disagreement, "I need to leave. I'm sorry." Andrea said softly before walking towards the bedroom door, but not before glancing back at the pair at the bed then out the door she disappeared._

"_We scared her off." Brooke said softly. "We overwhelmed her,she left just like that." Looking up at the blonde that lay beside her. "I just- she looked so scared Luke." The fashionista shared, wanting her husband to understand. _

_Shaking his head as he gently cupped her cheek. "She'll come back." He told her softly._

"_How do you know?" Brooke asked, looking at her husband in confusion._

_A smile gracing his lips as he grabbed her hand. "She looked back." He shared. "If she didn't care she wouldn't have looked back." He reassured her._

_Twitching her lips so they made a small smile, "I really _really _like her, Luke." Biting her bottom lip gently. "Please don't hate me." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly._

_Wrapping his arms around his wife, he brought her closer. "Baby, if you love her that doesn't mean you love me any less." Placing a sweet kiss on her plump swollen lips._

"_Good, because I'll always love you more than anyone." Brooke said softly._

"_Even Davis?" Lucas teased, earning a smirk from his wife._

_Tilting her head, "I'll always love you second most." She giggled._

"_Oh is that right?" Lucas murmured as he captured his lips with his own, earning another laugh from his wife as he rolled over on top of her._

* * *

><p><p>

_Closing her eyes as she revealed in the quietness that was her house. Davis was with Haley, Nathan, and Jamie while Lucas was at practice. Leaving Brooke Davis-Scott all alone in a big house, but sometimes it was nice just to get away from everything for a little bit. Everybody deserved a small break from time to time._

_Hearing a knock on the door, Brooke put down her coffee as she walked towards the front door. Unlocking the bottom lock and pulling it open, a look of surprise at the person standing on her front porch wearing a pair of jeans and an over sized hoodie along with a shy look on her face._

"_Hey." The person at the door greeted._

_Tilting her head as she looked at her, "Hey." Clearing her throat. "Do you want to come in?"_

_Nodding her head, "I think that'd be good." Walking past Brooke and into the living room._

"_Didn't think I'd see you back here any time soon." Brooke said as she sat of the arm of the chair while the other person sat on the couch across from her._

"_Yeah, I'm sorry about the way I left." Andrea apologized. "I just needed some time to think and with the break up along with being with the two of you- I needed to get my head straight. I needed to be sure that I could do this- be with the both of you."_

"_And can you?" Brooke asked before holding her breath as she waited for the answer that could change everything._

_Licking her lips, she slowly stood up from the couch and walked over to the fashion designer. "I want to take things slow since I'm probably bad." Cupping her boss' cheek as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm willing to learn though." She whispered, keeping close to Brooke._

_A small smile forming on her lips as she laced her fingers through Andrea's hair, "I'm a great teacher." A hint of teasing in her tone, capturing Andrea's lips with her own while wrapping her arms around the younger girls waist and pulling her even closer._

* * *

><p><p>

_Opening the front door and dropping his keys into the dish on the inn table. Closing the door behind him, "Brooke?" He hollered out as he walked over to the couch. Smiling as he dropping his bag on the floor, he wrapped his arms around his wife. "There you are."_

"_Hey baby, how was practice?" She asked as he abruptly pulled away from her._

"_You smell like sex." He stated suspiciously as he looked her up and down, taking in her flushed face and the fact that she was only in her robe in the middle of the day. A small smile came across his lips, "Which can only mean one thing." _

_Grabbing his hand, she led him to their bedroom. The two pausing in the doorway as they looked at the brunette who was drifting off to sleep. "She said yes." Brooke shared._

_Leaning down he placed a kiss on his wife's lips, "I'm gonna go sleep with her." The blonde informed his wife as he began quickly discarding his clothes as he stumbled into the bedroom._

_Laughing as she watched her husband, "Good luck with that, I'm pretty sure I wore her out." Brooke teased, even though she knew her husband meant that he was going to actually sleep with her and not have sex with her. "I'm going to get dinner started." Closing the door behind the pair with a smirk._

* * *

><p><p>

_Slowly opening his eyes he looked confused for a moment before a smile graced his face, "Wake up morning glory." He murmured huskily as the girls eyes fluttered open._

_Looking up in confusion at the blonde before the memories came flooding back causing the confusion to be replaced with happiness. "Hey blue." She muttered tiredly as she buried her face in the pillow while stretching._

_Sitting up on his arm, "What's blue?" Lucas remembered her saying the same thing when they slept together._

_Opening her eyes once more, she reached her hands towards his face. Cupping his cheek gently while rubbing her thumb against his scruff. "Your eyes."_

_Smiling as he leaned into her touch, "You're crazy Andy." Pressing his lips against hers, he felt her tense slightly before returning the kiss. "You okay?" Looking down at her._

"_Definitely so." Andrea responded, looking over at the door which opened and revealed a cheery brunette with a hundred watt smile on her lips._

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: Six pages, I apologize for the shortness. I wanted to share the background with you guys so this chapter was just a flashback chapter. Next chapter will begin with one flashback and then pick up from where chapter 2 left off. I apologize for completely skipping the Brooke/Andrea loving-I knew I owed you guys an update so I rushed, if you guys want to read that then I will dedicate a full chapter to the pair just let me know. Thanks for reading.


End file.
